Welcome to Lyoko
by Light001
Summary: This is a crossover between shows. A girl suddenly appears in Lyoko with a Digimon. She holds a key to beating X.A.N.A. but she only wants to use it to find her brother. Can the Lyoko Gang convince her to use it to defeat X.A.N.A?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Lyoko**

_For those of you who don't watch Code Lyoko or heard of it. It's about five kids trying to save the world from X.A.N.A, a computer program. They go to a digital land and battle monsters while trying to keep it a secret. They make the program to go back in time to change history and make people forget. This is partly their story as well as someone else's._

_So welcome to Lyoko._


	2. Enter Lyoko

**Enter Lyoko**

Jeremie was typing at the computer as usual and was working on a way to get around Lyoko faster than they could normally.

"What you working on?" Odd asked sneaking up on Jeremie making him jump.

"Don't do that!" Jeremie said before turning back to the computer.

"He does have a point. What are you doing?" Ulrich asked coming to join them.

"A way for us to get around faster in Lyoko," Jeremie said pushing his glasses up.

"Where are Aelita and Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"In Lyoko. Yumi heard this voice on the computer and asked Aelita to help her out. They should be back soon," Jeremie replied.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked seeing Yumi pause.

"Listen," Yumi replied as she looked around.

"What is that?" Aelita asked as they headed towards the noise.

Suddenly there was a scream and they glanced at each other. Then they ran towards it.

The girl wearing a dress with orange-brown hair was backed against a tree and in front of her was a crab. She had fiery eyes and then she flinched as it came closer. Suddenly it was blown up and she turned to see two girls running her way. They stood in front of her and then more creatures appeared.

"Can you run?" The Japanese looking one asked.

She nodded and then they ran towards a tower. They got inside of it and the pink haired girl gripped both of their hands. They were lifted off the ground and then they reached the top. They landed and they turned to face the new girl.

"Jeremie?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes Aelita?" A new voice asked.

"You won't believe this Jeremie. There's a new girl in Lyoko," The Japanese looking one said.

"WHAT?" Three voices asked at once.

The girl moved backwards and near the edge in fear.

"Hey, don't!" The Japanese one said noticing her.

She refused to turn until she began to slip. She turned and looked down. She didn't realize what she was doing as she heard a voice call her name. She looked down and then suddenly she slipped. The other two followed and they gripped her hands. She looked at them both and then suddenly they landed in another tower. Aelita led them out and they heard blasts. Then there was a cry and the girl wearing robes ran towards it. The other two followed her.

"Agumon!" She cried as they heard her voice for the first time.

"Pepper breath!" A male voice shouted as she ran closer.

An orange dinosaur ran to her side and she placed a hand on his head. She turned to face the crabs that had tried to hurt the monster and then they noticed the flames. They surrounded her body and hit the crab. It was blasted and the two girls saw her about to fall over. They caught her and she smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks," She said.

Suddenly they noticed the tower was glowing red.

"X.A.N.A. Jeremie, he's activated a tower," The Japanese girl said.

"I'm sending Odd and Ulrich," He said.

"Tell him to hurry," The girl wearing robes said standing and looking behind them.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"More of those crab things and square box walking things," She replied glancing back.

"I can help. I need your help to digivolve," The orange dinosaur said.

"Right," She said nodding and put her hands on her right hip as if looking for something.

She found it and took it into her right hand. She opened it and pointed it towards the orange dinosaur.

"Agumon digivolve to…..Greymon!" He shouted transforming.

She climbed up onto his back and held on.

"Coming or not?" She asked.

"Coming," They said climbing up.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd," Jeremie said from the computer.

"Virtualisation," He said hitting enter.

They vanished into Lyoko and Jeremie was left alone.

Odd and Ulrich appeared in Lyoko. They saw Aelita running towards the tower and Yumi fight off three blocks. They also noticed the girl watching Aeltias back and the huge T-Rex. Then they saw the Crabs following the other two.

"I'll help Yumi. You help the other two," Ulrich said.

He vanished in a yellow blur to help Yumi while Odd ran to get to the others.

Catlin Kamiya protected Aelita with her life and got hit. It hurt and she held her chest. She kept running after Aelita and then she felt the crab's fire at her. She tackled Aelita as they fired over her head. They both got up and ran. Suddenly she felt someone good coming behind the crabs and she smirked.

"Keep running!" Catlin shouted to Aelita as she stopped and turned to face the Crab's.

She saw the cat type guy and felt her heart skip a beat. She waited until she was sure Aeltia was out of the way before making her move. She dove underneath the crab and waited til another caught sight of her. Then she moved as it fired at it. Suddenly something tackled her as something was fired at her.

"You okay?" The Cat guy asked helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks," She said before something hit her shoulder.

It hurt and then the T-Rex attacked the final crabs.

"Where is she going?" Catlin asked pointing at Aelita.

"To deactivate the tower," He said pointing to the red tower.

"So this is the famous mystery girl who appeared in Lyoko," The swordsman said as they came to join them. Suddenly the T-Rex changed into an orange dinosaur.

"See you later," The cat guy said.

"You too," Catlin said as Agumon came to her side.

They held hands briefly and then they were covered in a white light from the tower.

"See you in the future," The swordsman said as they came into view.

Catlin nodded.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie said and then they all vanished.

Lyoko was left deserted.


	3. Catlin Kamiya

**Catlin Kamiya**

_Catlin's P.O.V…_

I awoke on my bed and found Koromon sleeping next to me. I remembered what happened in Lyoko and I still didn't know how I got there. I looked at the top of the bunk and remembered my brother was still missing.

_I was a lone Digidestined and I searched on my own. Koromon had to join to me or he would be deleted without Tai being nearby. He became my partner and I became the bearer of Courage. I had no one help and barely had any friends. They were Davis, the leader of the new gang and Ken. The Tamers were my friends too as well as Frontier. I hoped to find the ones in Lyoko in the Real World._

I sat up and got out of the bed. I walked towards the window. The sunlight hit me as I saw the ground from far off. I was in a building and in my room. I turned to hear Koromon yawn and open his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled and came over to pick him up. He was in my arms as I left my bedroom and we went to go eat. I left him there to eat as I went to go get changed. I was done and grabbed the things I needed for school. I was done and then I grabbed Koromon before heading off. I was at school before I knew it.

_I ignored the older Digidestined as they tried to chat to me about Tai and how to find him. I had my own ideas and I needed to talk to Gennai first. I had to do something that might affect my friends and family. I was going to an academy in France under my own request. I was going to help the ones from Lyoko who saved my life. I was leaving within a week with Koromon and my things. My parents had agreed to it a week ago and were getting me a place at the school._

I stepped off the plane and lifted my sunglasses onto the top of my head. I wore a white shirt with the symbol of Courage on it, which were orange, and blue shorts. I wore blue sneakers and a blue vest. I went to go claim my bags and then began to walk towards the school.

_I had come briefly with my brother as Izzy had taken TK instead of me. We raced through the town to stop a digimon and then headed off to Paris to meet an old friend. We had then gone home to find the others at work already and I went to go talk to Gennai about something._

I hoped to find the ones from Lyoko soon. I reached the school and went to the front office. I had my bag over my shoulder and the Principal saw me. He realized I was Catlin Sapphire Kamiya and he led me to my room. He left me and said that someone would be around to show me around the school in a few minutes. They arrived and turned out to be a teacher. I would be in his class and I hoped that I would find the others soon. I had to leave food somewhere for Koromon as he should eat. Better go and get ready.


	4. What?

**What?**

I was waiting outside my first class as the others had already gone in. I was meant to be introduced to the whole class. It was art apparently. Something I actually liked for once. Maybe I'll draw something for Koromon and the others back in Japan. Koromon, my partner in crime and life.

"We have a new student today," The teacher said as she singled for me to come in.

I went in and saw them.

"Hi, my name is Catlin Kamiya," I said blushing slightly.

Code: Lyoko

_My real name is Catlin Sapphire Onishi. I'm currently 13 years old. I use the name Kamiya so I won't be found by people wanting to hurt me and my brother. They took our parents away from us and left us homeless. We had hoped that finding allies would help us but we were wrong. My Grandfather gave us things that helped us escape them time and time again. Then he vanished claiming he needed to find some friends. I really miss him and I hope he finds who he needs to find. Meanwhile I need to find more allies and Tai, my brother. He went missing a few weeks ago. I better get back to class._

Code: Lyoko

"Ms. Kamiya, please sit next to Jeremie," The teacher said as a kid raised him hand so I could see who I was sitting next to. I nodded and went to sit next to him.

"I'm Jeremie," He said.

"Catlin," I said slipping into the seat next to him.

"That's Aelita, Odd and Ulrich," He said pointing to each of them.

"Cool," I said.

We got to work and I let none of them see my work. I finished doing the outline of it and then started to colour it in. I finished just as the bell went. I left it on the table next to Jeremie and heard them gasp as they saw it. I heard one of them fold it and put it in their folder. I knew they had to talk to the other girl and then decided what to do with me. I was going to go explore the yard as no one has shown me that yet.

Code: Lyoko

_I missed the goal again as Tai tried to teach me to kick a soccer ball._

"_You'll get it," He said._

"_No, I won't!" I said sitting down on the grass._

"_I was just like you when I was your age. Just starting out and didn't know how to kick it. I trained hard and long to get at the stage I'm at. I kept having a go til I got it," Tai said._

"_Really?" I asked looking up._

"_Really, really," He said as I got up to try again._

_I kept trying and finally got it._

Code: Lyoko

I looked around as I walked around the yard. It had a lot of trees and grass. Even a soccer field to train on. It hurt me just looking at it because Tai loved playing Soccer and since he was missing it hurt seeing anything to do with my brother. That girl, Sissi, is talking about me. I guess she hasn't heard about the rumours about what happened at my last school. I quietly went to go find a tree to sit under and call the vines on the trees to attack her. I heard Sissi scream and call for help. Then I released her before any teacher or student saw it. I heard her run off to find somewhere to hide. I giggled a little before standing. I turned to go explore a bit more when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see the Lyoko gang with the picture in the other girl's hands. They caught up and led me away from other students. Once we were out of their hearing and sight they forced me to face them.

"How did you know about this?" The new girl asked shoving the picture in my face.

"Agumon," I said folding my arms knowing they knew that word.

"Okay, who are you?" Ulrich asked grabbing me by my shirt.

"A girl with the symbol on her robes," I said looking at him without fear.

Code: Lyoko

_The symbol came out of nowhere and took me by surprise. It was my brother's. That meant something bad had happened to him and he had given me Agumon's way to digivolve further. Now I was the Digidestined of Courage._

Code: Lyoko

"Only the person to know about that was the girl off Lyoko!" Ulrich said.

"That's because, she and I are the same person," I said.

"What?" The new girl asked.

"Sorry, but what's your name?" I asked facing her.

"Yumi," She said.

"It's a very long story. I'll explain it in time. Right now I can help you fight," I said turning away from her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I'm only looking for my brother," I said as I looked at the ground.

"Brother?" They asked.

"My elder brother, Tai, went missing a few weeks ago. I was left alone and I chose to come here because I was teased at my old school," I said sitting down against a tree.

"What about?" Aelita asked.

"I was called a freak of nature," I said.

"But you aren't!" Jeremie said.

"No, I am and always will be," I said shaking my head.

"AHH!" Someone screamed and I stood.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Jeremie asked.

"I think your old friend is awake," I said seeing a tornado coming towards us.

"Ah, I think we should run now," Odd said.

We ran to get to the sewers so we get to the factory in time.


	5. How?

**How?**

"Koromon!" I said remembering him.

"Right here," He said jumping out from behind a tree.

"Come on!" Odd said grabbing my wrist.

We got down into the sewers and then they realized that I had to run while they had things to ride on.

"Don't worry about me. I'll meet you there!" I said winking.

They got going and Odd took Koromon for me. I created a barrier of wind and then dove into the water. The barrier kept me from getting wet and then I caught up to the others.

"So, Odd, do you like Catlin?" Koromon asked.

"Hey! I heard that!" I shouted through the water.

"Know you did!" Koromon shouted back.

"We're here. Where's Catlin?" Jeremie asked.

I jumped out of the water and my barrier broke. I landed on the ground behind them.

"Right here," I said as they turned to face me.

"How?" Jeremie asked.

"We going or what?" Yumi asked.

We climbed up and shut the hole. Then we ran into the factory and they grabbed the ropes. Four of them were down. Odd was waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked as I grabbed the rope.

"Nope but here goes nothing," I said swinging on it and landed on my feet.

Odd followed and then we stepped into the elevator. Jeremie pressed a button and we headed down.

"I'll take Catlin and explain this to her," Jeremie said.

"Koromon, stay near the scanners and protect them," I ordered.

The doors opened and I went with Jeremie. Then it shut and they went down to the scanners.

"This is the Super-Computer," Jeremie said.

"Cool," I said.

He sat in the seat and a world map opened in front of him. He sent the others to Lyoko.

"Catlin, you are part of the Lyoko Gang," A voice said as I had a flash into the future.

Code: Lyoko

"_Thanks Catlin for saving our butts," Yumi said._

"_No prob. You would have done the same for me," I said laughing._

"_That's why we wanted to make you a part of the Lyoko Gang," Jeremie said._

"_Me?" I asked stunned._

"_Catlin, you are part of the Lyoko Gang," Odd said placing an arm around my shoulders._

Code: Lyoko

"Oooh," I said holding my head and nearly fell over.

"Catlin?" Jeremie asked looking at me.

"It doesn't matter yet," I said.

"Odd! You just lost 50 life points!" Jeremie said looking at the screen.

"Where's Aelita?" I asked.

"She's behind a tree," Yumi's voice said.

"Good," I said.

"Oh no! Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as Ulrich's card appeared on the screen and then vanished.

"Yumi watch out!" Aelita shouted.

Her card appeared and then disappeared off the screen.

"I can help. Let me go to Lyoko," I said placing a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"You sure?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm sure. It's time I helped you guys out," I said.

"Go that way," Jeremie said pointing to the elevator and I took my hand away.

I got into the elevator and it closed. It went down and then it opened to Yumi lying in Ulrich's arms. I moved out of the elevator and they both looked at me.

"My turn," I said smiling.

"I'll stay here," Koromon said from next to them.

I stepped into the scanner and turned so I was facing them. Then the thing closed.

"Transfer Catlin. Scanner Catlin. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

I vanished and suddenly I was in Lyoko. I landed on my feet. I saw Odd and Aelita fighting Blocks. I ran towards them and then I sped up. I spun around the three Blocks and hit each one. Then I stopped near an edge and nearly fell over. Odd grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. I nearly fell onto him.

"Thanks," I said turning to face him.

He nodded and we ran after Aelita. She got to the tower and ran into it. Soon she was gone and then I felt pain in my chest.

"Catlin!" Jeremie's voice said.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" Odd asked looking at me worried.

"Get Koromon into one of the scanners!" I shouted holding my stomach.

Suddenly everything became blurred and then focused. Odd held onto my arm and was doing the same as me. I held my head and then we were somewhere were it was bright white.


	6. Enter the Digital World

**Enter the Digital World**

"Not here," I said standing with Odd at my side.

"Jeremie? Guys?" Odd asked looking around.

"They won't hear us. Not a word. I've tried before," I said looking at Odd over my shoulder.

"You've been here before?" Odd asked.

"The only way out is through there and I really didn't want to go without Koromon for what's on that other side," I said pointing to a portal.

"What is on that side anyway?" Odd asked.

"The Digital World," I said as I floated towards it.

He followed and then I bit my lip.

"Just one problem, I don't know which one. There's one in three chance, we'll land in the one we won't like," I said.

"What do you mean the one we won't like?" Odd asked.

"I'm going to show you something that you can't tell the others about!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No one?" Odd asked.

"No one," I replied.

I placed a hand on the side of his head and focused. He saw my memories and then I jerked away as they finished. I began to breathe hard as he did.

"Okay, now I agree with what you say about that," Odd said.

"Ready?" I said as we both looked at the portal.

"When you are," Odd said offering a hand.

I slipped a gloved hand into his and then we jumped in. Colours surrounded us and then we were falling out of the sky.

"Whoa!" Odd shouted as the ground started to come closer.

Something flew up to us and caught us. Then they landed on the ground. We were placed on the ground and then I turned around.

"Kazemon! BurningGreymon!" I said seeing two of my best friends.

They changed back into humans as Odd stood at my side.

"Odd, this is Zoe and Takuya. They're friends of mine," I said holding his hand.

"Nice to meet you Odd," Takuya said offering a hand to shake.

Odd shook it and kept to my side. His tail kept twitching. The others noticed and ignored it.

"So, are you two…?" Zoe began.

"No!" Odd and I said as one.

"You kind of look it," Zoe said as Odd looked around.

"Well we're not and…. What are you doing?" I asked looking at Odd.

"Well, where are we?" Odd asked as he saw a digimon go past.

"Frontier," Takuya replied for me.

"This is when I miss Lyoko and the others," Odd said.

"Great! I forgot we had to find a way back," I said hitting myself on the head.

"Find a way back?" Takuya asked looking at me.

"We can't stay for long or Jeremie might find out about this world," I said as they looked at each other.

"Go, we'll watch out for things on this side for clues about your brother. Izzy says hi by the way," Zoe said.

"Bye guys!" I said holding Odd's hand and focused.

We vanished in a blur.


	7. Back to Lyoko

**Back to Lyoko**

Odd was the first down and I started to come down next. He caught me and then placed me on my feet. I kissed him on the cheek and then turned away to see where we were. We were in the Forest Area again but the others were gone.

"Watch out!" Odd shouted tackling me.

Lasers were fired over our heads and then I saw the Crabs firing.

"They're rounding us up," I said noticing how they were doing it.

"This is when we need the others," Odd commented.

"Yeah. Wait! I can do something!" I said.

"What?" He asked facing me.

"Can you protect me as I do it?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied as he got ready to fire.

I focused and then the trees began to move. They grabbed the Crabs and destroyed them. I felt tired and then held onto Odd.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just tired. How many life points do you think we have?" I asked as I tried to stand normally.

"Me half and you about 90," Odd said.

"Get ready. I haven't tried this before," I warned as I focused.

We began to vanish and then we were gone.

Code: Lyoko

I opened my eyes as the scanner opened and I put a hand on the side so I wouldn't fall out. Odd was to my right and was doing the same.

"I wonder what day it is," Odd said as I smiled at his joke.

"Probably the same day as we got stuck in there," I said as I tried to stand.

"Guys!" Koromon said jumping towards us.

"Hey Koromon," I said as I stepped out with Odd.

"The others told me that if you guys come back, you have to stay here in the factory," Koromon said as I picked him up.

"So for the rest of the day with have to sit here?" Odd asked.

"You can, I'm exploring the factory!" I said.

"Race ya!" Odd said as I placed Koromon down.

"Watch the scanners," I told him and then got ready to race Odd.

Code: Lyoko

We stood below the ropes and then I grabbed it. I began to climb up with Odd following. We reached the top and then I headed towards the beams at the top. Odd headed a different way. I looked down and saw Kiwi. Then Odd came to my side. The others came and were below us.

"Trust me?" I asked offering a hand.

"Of course," He said as he took it.

We jumped and I used my power over wind to protect us from hitting the ground too fast. We landed behind the others.

"Do you think they're back yet?" Aelita asked.

"Why not just ask us?" Odd asked making them turn fast.

"How?" Jeremie asked.

"I'll explain when we figure out what happened," I said heading towards the elevator.

We headed down and got to the Super Computer. We sat on the ground in a circle and Koromon joined us. He sat in my lap. Kiwi sat in between me and Odd, who was on my right. Yumi was on my left, then Ulrich was on her left, Jeremie was on his left and Aelita was next to him and me. Kiwi growled slightly and then I patted him. He calmed down.

"It all began years ago…


	8. Explanation!

**Explanation**

"It all began years ago when I was in Japan with my brother and our adopted brother. We were kids who travelled as a group. My brother and I started to show our powers at a young age. We didn't understand til Izzy's parents explained it to us. We still didn't understand it all and then Izzy, our adopted brother, started to show off his powers too. We lost our earliest memories of our childhood because of something and then my parents vanished, leaving no trace behind. I met up with my Grandfather and he explained something's to me. After a while I moved back to Japan with my brother. I was seven at the time. I turned eight the next year and I went to another world. It was made completely out of data from this world," I began.

"A world made of data?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep," Odd said.

"You've been there?" Yumi asked as they faced him.

"That's where we went when we vanished off Lyoko," I replied.

"And we met two of her friends. They were awesome!" Odd said.

"It's one of three," I added.

"Three?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep," I replied as I played with a piece of hair.

"So what's this world made of data called?" Aelita asked lying on her stomach.

"The Digital World," Koromon replied.

"That's the digimon's home world," I said.

"Digimon?" Ulrich asked.

"Great more explaining to do," I groaned as I layed backwards.

I launched into the story and then I was finished and then I got back to what I had been explaining first.

"After that I got stuck as I travelled around the world. I travelled to other worlds that weren't meant to exist. Then I made allies and shortly afterwards I ended up here," I said.

"So, can you get to this Digital World another way?" Yumi asked.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" I asked Jeremie.

He opened it and I pulled out my Digivice. I pointed it at the screen. It glowed and three choices came onto the screen. Adventure, Tamer or Frontier? It said on the screen.

"There are three choices. I only use those two," I said pointing to the last two.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"My brothers and I all went to that world. Another group is there at the moment and they don't trust me as I'm not a Digidestined. That's what they think. They don't know about the bond between me and Koromon," I replied.

"Bond?" Yumi asked.

"May I?" I asked Jeremie pointing to the computer as I put my Digivice away.

He nodded and I closed the three choices. I went through the things on the computer and made a picture detailed enough so they could understand. I showed it to them.

"This is Koromon and this is me. See this line here?" I asked pointing to an orange line between us.

"Yeah?" Ulrich asked.

"This is the bond between me and Koromon. It helps him to Digivolve to rookie and further. Also we share energy so he can do it. This line here was the one to Tai but it was damaged by the Government. If I didn't connect to Koromon he would vanish forever," I replied.

"Then what's that?" Yumi asked pointing to a line that appeared out of nowhere.

"That line connects me to my family," I replied as Koromon looked up at me worried.

"Family?" They asked except for Odd.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone outside of this room about what I am about to show you. Odd already knows as does Koromon," I said placing my fingers on the side of my head.

I focused and then I glowed orange. It went into each of the ones who hadn't seen my memories yet. They gasped in shock and then I finished. I was so tired that Odd had to hold me up from falling down.

"Those were my memories," I explained to them.

My eyes slowly closed and I rested my head on Odd's shoulder. I fell asleep feeling him there.


	9. What to do?

**What to do?**

I awoke to them speaking and I was lying on a jumper instead of Odd. I didn't want to know I was awake yet and I wanted to hear what they had to say about me.

Code: Lyoko

"_Can we trust her and Koromon?" Ulrich asked._

"_I don't know," Jeremie said as he looked down sadly._

"_Guys, she saved us," Yumi said._

"_She was afraid to go to Lyoko and yet she still went," Aelita said._

"_Those who don't want Catlin on the team stand over there," Jeremie said._

_Two of the five stood over there. They were Ulrich and Jeremie. Yumi and Odd stood on the other. Aelita stood in the middle and looked at each of the groups._

"_I can't choose," She admitted._

"_I think we should think this over," Jeremie said folding his arms._

Code: Lyoko

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving tomorrow," I said sitting up.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I heard it all. It doesn't matter. I'm used to it. Everyone trying to find out the truth and when they find out, I'm pushed away. Like no one cares about me. It's happened to me time and time again. I've got friends in Japan who really care. I need to find out what happened to my parents and my brother," I said standing and I picked Koromon up.

I saw Odd and Yumi look at me upset.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said as Ulrich and Jeremie looked uncomfortable.

They went to talk softly and Aelita looked confused.

"I have to go anyway. I promised the Digidestined a visit," I said.

"Who said anything about you leaving? And thank you for everything," Jeremie asked as he and Ulrich came back.

"Uh, you guys were talking about it. And why are you thanking me?" I reminded them.

"Thanks Catlin for saving our butts," Yumi said.

"No prob. You would have done the same for me," I said laughing.

"That's why we wanted to make you a part of the Lyoko Gang," Jeremie said.

"Me?" I asked stunned.

"Catlin, you are part of the Lyoko Gang," Odd said placing an arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Cool. My vision came true," I said as they looked at me confused.

"You know before I went to Lyoko, how I held my head in pain?" I asked Jeremie.

"Yeah, you had a vision!" Jeremie said as it hit him.

"Yep," I said.

"Hands in everyone!" Odd said putting a hand out.

I placed mine on top with Ulrich and Yumi doing the same. Jeremie and Aelita did it last. Koromon was on the ground and put his ear up. I laughed as we got ready.

"On three we shout Lyoko," Odd said.

"And Digimon," Koromon said.

"And Digimon," Odd added.

"One," Yumi said.

"Two," Ulrich said.

"Three!" Jeremie said.

"LYOKO AND DIGIMON!" We shouted.

We laughed and headed back to school. Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands. Aelita and Jeremie were holding hands. Odd and I also held hands. While Kiwi was in his backpack and Koromon was in mine. We hoped that new adventures would come our way and we would face them as a group!

**The End or is it?**


	10. Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Digimon or Code Lyoko. But I do own Catlin and her Lyoko form. I also own the idea of this story. If these shows were mine then I would defiantly make big changes.


End file.
